


Scales and Skin

by polarRabbit



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dragonrider AU, M/M, Steampunk AU, dragonshifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: Wade is a bounty hunter who needs to get back on the right track (not his choice of words). Peter is a dragon who's spend his life protecting a small city and could use some company.Tony brings them both together as back up for the Avengers and of course nothing goes as expected...





	Scales and Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I love dragons so that's the whole point of this fic~

„We’re giving you two options. Either you’re going to redeem yourself and use your powers for the greater good or you’re going to rot in this cell for an eternity. It’s up to you, Wilson.“

„This is blackmail, you pissbucket! I want a real trial.“

„We both now hanging you would be a fruitless venture and waste of rope.“

„How am I going to become a dragonrider fort he Avengers without a damn dragon? As far as I’m aware you didn’t get any fresh reptiles lately so what, is Cap retiring already?“

„Steve won’t stop fighting while his heart is still beating. No second-hand dragon, the one I have in mind for you didn’t have a partner before as well so it will be a new experience for both of you.“

„Hopefully it can handle the greatness that’s me.“

„Otherwise you’re going to lose your head a few times, although doubt you’d even notice the lack of it.“

„Well definitely didn’t make you leader because of your fantastic humor or motivational speeches.“

„Yeah right, I’m the brain and Clint the jokester. Anyway make up your mind before I find another immortal bounty hunter to take up your place.“, Tony voiced his ultimatum, quickly getting tired of their banter and wanting to hear the other’s final answer. The knight still wasn’t entirely convinced that this was a smart move, but considering their growing amount of enemies they needed reinforcement and couldn’t be too picky. Natasha had been an assassin for almost a decade as well, yet they’d managed to change her mind and switch sides. Now she was one of their strongest fighters and the perfect match for Barton.

„Uh no pressure? Fine I’m gonna help you out but only because you need me a lot more than I need you!“, Wade claimed with a pouting expression on his scarred face.

„If that makes you sleep better. I’m gonna pick you up soon then.“ Turning his back to the cell Tony stepped away, moving towards the long tunnel that led out of the mountain prison. There were still a lot of preparations to make, and he didn’t even have the opportunity to meet the dragon yet, who’s supposed to become Wilson’s partner. If the dragon denied his offer the deal with the bounty hunter would have to be on hold until he found another dragon willing to team up with this annoyance on two legs. Dragons weren’t the rarest creatures on earth but not very common either. In addition, most of them avoided humans as best as they could or even worse behaved hostile towards them.

„Wait what? I thought we’re talking about immediate release! Don’t leave me in the dark, like literally there isn’t a single candle around!“, Wade protested loudly with an annoyingly whiny voice. Not like he was actually afraid of the dark but this dungeon sucked unwashed balls. He’s stuck in this cell for what felt like an eternity but was probably 'only’ a month. At this point he pondered the idea to tear out his limbs and throw them through the bars so his body would regenerate on the other side. Knowing his luck his plan wasn’t going to work out and in the end he would be down to a head laying on the cold ground. Regrowing such a huge part of his body took at least one day and made him feel super itchy during the whole process. Without hands he couldn’t even scratch himself.

„You will survive.“ Tony didn’t show any pity fort the prisoner and only lifted his hand in farewell.

„Son of a harlot!“

-

Peter had protected the small city Queens for decades. It hadn’t been his intention at first, just looking for a comfortable cave to rest, but then he decided to stay and it filled him with a certain sense of pride to be called the citizens guardian. They didn’t outright welcome him with open arms or build him a temple. Instead some of the residents brought offerings to a big maple tree close to his cave. Mostly food, sometimes coins and small jewels since humans still seemed to believe that dragons solely collected these things. Peter’s favorite sacrifices were actually the books an elderly couple tended to leave for him, together with a few pressed flowers in between the pages. Knowledge was what he truly sought and going through his small collection he enjoyed the waft of sweetness that filled his nostrils.

One day another dragon visited the city although the term attacked was more fitting. Peter didn’t know what spurred on the rage of the other dragon or if they simply took pleasure in destruction. Many humans died that day and Peter got heavily injured while trying to get the rest of them to safety. Venom, how the dragon called himself was vicious and might have been able to end the smaller dragon's life if it hadn’t been for the city’s church bell. Somehow the ringing of it hurt him on a physical level to an extent where the black beast retreated. What was left was a mess of collapsed buildings and corpses. No one could live on the corroded soil anymore. Peter managed to drag his bleeding body back into his cave before collapsing and passing out instantly, not knowing if he’s going to wake up again. Darkness covered him like a warm blanket and his pain became a distant sensation.

His senses returned one by one. First the soft drumming of raindrops, followed by the taste of chopper on his tongue. The ground was cold beneath his stomach and upon sluggishly opening his eyes Peter got greeted by daylight, filtered through a thick layer of clouds. How long he’d been out the dragon couldn’t tell but it must have been several days by the way how hollow his gut felt and upon closer inspection he noticed that the shallower claw marks he’d received were healed. The deeper ones had stopped bleeding but hadn’t closed up yet and had to be cleaned properly. Merely thinking about the task made the dragon groan with exhaustion.

What made him change his mind and get back onto all fours was the scent of another dragon moving closer towards his cave. They didn’t have the same muddy stench on them like Venom but that fact didn’t bring Peter any relief. Body tense with anticipation his neck started to ache again from the bite he’d received. Should the other dragon decide to claim this territory there’s nothing Peter could do about it. Biting back a noise of distress that crawled up his throat the young dragon awaited the arrival of the other impatiently.

A broad figure appeared at the entrance, blocking out most of the light from outside. Fortunately Peter’s vision was perfectly clear in darkness as well but what he caught sight of made his heart stutter in his chest.

„Iron Dragon.“ The words were uttered like a whisper despite not a single sound leaving his muzzle. They’re communicating via telepathy like it was natural for their kind.  
„Guess there’s no need for introduction then. Just call me Iron. I’ve heard your folks call you Spider Dragon and I get where it’s coming from.“ Where the bigger dragon had red and golden scales the one of his counterpart were colored red and blue, additionally covered in what looked like a black web. No dragon looked the same, they came in all kinds of color, shape and forms. Iron had never seen another dragon with a similar pattern like Spider’s. He also noticed that the smaller dragon didn’t have wings unlike himself.

„My people are gone…“

„Heard of that too. Seems like you’ve got quiet the beating. I’m here to offer you aid.“

„That’s why you came all the way here…to take care of a nobody like me?“ Understandably Spider was wary about proposal despite it coming from one of his idols.

„I’m here because you’re the somebody whose help the Avengers could need.“

„The Avengers?“, Peter parroted in shock, starting to question his mental state. This felt more like an intense fever dream than reality. First the famous Iron Dragon made an appearance and then asked him to join the most-known group of heroes among their country.

„That’s right but let’s talk about the details later. You need stitches and a safe place to recover.“

„I don’t think I can travel very far in my current state.“

„No need to, I’ll carry you. Lucky you’re a small one!“ An offended huff made Peter flare his nostrils. He was of regular size and still growing! There’s no denying that the older dragon had double the size on him if not more but that didn’t mean he had to rub it right into his face. Size was a big deal for dragons just like it was for humans although on another level. Small dragons were often deemed weak and therefor got bullied and attacked more often than the intimidating bigger ones. Iron was teasing him, yet there was a certain lack of cruelty to it. Peter wasn’t afraid that he would lead him into a trap, but he didn’t exactly know where they’re going and if he’d ever return to this cave he’d came to call his home. Leaving behind his life in Queens left him feel kinda slightly uneasy.

„This isn’t a contract written in blood. I won’t force you to be part or stay with us if you don’t want to. At least give it a try.“ Usually Iron wasn’t below luring someone with the promise of gold but after taking in the sight of the cave and the small amount of belongings he somehow doubted that Spider was a very materialistic dragon who could be corrupted like that.

„Alright…I will come with you.“, Peter finally agreed after a few minutes of pondering over his current situation. After all he’d never been to the capital before and felt excited to meet the rest of the Avengers as well. At the same time he tried not to think about the huge amount of humans who occupied the big city as well. The chances that he had to shed his dragon skin were rather high if he wanted to move around without drawing too much attention to himself. Well he’d face that issue once he made it to the capital.

-

„Today’s your lucky day, Wade.“

„Because I got the hottest escort of the capital?“

„You’re getting a second chance.“

„To be fair it’s more like the twenty secondish chance but eh who’s counting.“, Wade remarked with a shrug, getting up from the sorry excuse for a bed he’d been resting on. The door of his cell swung open and so the bounty hunter stepped outside without any hesitation. He thought it was a real shame that Widow was trailing him with sharp eyes instead of leading the way because damn those curves, he could gaze at them for days. Especially after being surrounded by blank walls and ill-humored guards for so long.

„Sooo where are we going? I’m totally up for shopping and sight seen tour!“

„We’re gonna head for the Avengers Tower where you’ll meet your new partner.“

„I’m enjoying my freedom for barely a minute and it’s already all business-talk, do you guys ever relax or have fun?“, Wade complained with a small huff, feeling like he had to teach those mighty heroes a lesson or two.

„Occasionally on accident.“

„Don’t you fear for Deadpool is here!“

„You might need to change your title.“

„Whaaat? No way, it’s catchy and so very me!“

„It gives you a bad reputation.“

„Uh and Black Widow wins the prize for sweetest insect? Hypocrite.“ Wade wasn’t directly looking at her face, but he was pretty sure Natasha rolled her eyes at him. His statement wasn’t dignified with another response, and they spent the rest of their walk with Wade holding monologues. His unique banter just wasn’t for everyone but that’s their loss.

An image of the dragon that was awaiting him started to form in his head. Genderwise he didn’t really have any preferences as long as they’re big and had a good amount of firepower. A dragon that could match him, preferably with wings because he’d never been up in the air. He’d heard enough riders wax lyrical about their first flight and how it was the epitome of freedom. Something a horse or an airship simply couldn’t keep up with.

The Avengers tower wasn’t something you could overlook. It stood out against the lower buildings surrounding it with a big platform on top serving as landing area. Even Wade had to admit that it was impressive. He also thought Tony was trying to compensate for something else. Snickering to himself about that little private joke only earned him a raised eyebrow from his company. Two guards framed the entrance of the tower and greeted both of them with a curt nod. Their arms were laughable, Wade usually carried more weapons on his upper body alone. Unfortunately all of his beauties had been confiscated when he was arrested. Maybe he’d get them back once he’d become part of the team, which was a much bigger motivation than getting locked up again in case he didn’t play along.

The elevator ride to the 5th floor was a first for the bounty hunter as well, and he curiously watched the numbers light up one after another while the cubic moved with barely a sound. Advanced technique like this wasn’t surprising considering that the building hosted two geniuses.

„Is it true that every rider here is screwing his dragon? Just asking for a friend and making sure what I’m looking forward to.“

„With your charming personality I wouldn’t be surprised if you die a virgin’s death.“

„Pretty sure it’s more of a face problem but that’s what the cover of night is good for!“ Their profound conversation was cut short without Wade getting a real answer when the metal door slid open to reveal some sort of meeting area. At least that’s what he concluded by catching sight of a table with several chairs encircling it. Some of them occupied while others were empty. Wade immediately recognize all the persons present if only from hearing or newspaper. He had the questionable honor to meet Anthony Stark in flesh before but what really got him squealing on the inside was Steve Rogers in all his beefy glory. Alright he’s probably squealing outside as well. Tony like the stick in the mud he was ruined his fanboy moment by prompting him to take a seat on the other side of the table. Of course, it only resulted in Wade sitting down right beside the captain, who greeted him with a reserved smile.

„You need to tell me your workout routine. My thigh game is pretty strong but I need to work on my core.“

„…okay.“, came the hesitant reply from the blonde beside him.

The door of the elevator slid open again, revealing the two missing members. At first, it was only James Barnes striding towards his usual seat, sending Wade a grumpy look upon noticing that it was already taken. A much smaller brunet then stepped out of the other man’s shadow, taking up the free space at Black Widow’s side.

Peter tried to sit straight despite his instinctively urge to shrink under the crushing attention that had suddenly turned on him. Underneath the table his fingers lightly curled into the fabric of the cloak he’s wearing. A reminder that he was still protected by dragon skin despite being momentarily locked in a human’s body. He’d met some Avenger members after Tony brought him here but spent most of his time in the infirmary. The wounds from his fight were healed by now and the broken bones healed again. That’s probably why they’d decided Peter was ready to meet this rider.

Subtly glancing at the man who’s dressed mostly in red cloths Peter took in the sight of scarred skin. One of his ears was badly burned and there were several ropes of thick scar tissues along the side of his neck, down to his collarbone. It was rather obvious to the dragonborn that those marks had been left by one of his kind. Steel-blue eyes met his hazel ones the intensity of them letting him avert his gaze back to the table’s surface. His gut feeling was telling him that there’s something odd about the man in a bad way that had nothing to do with his appearance. Something that clung to him like a dark shadow. Could the others sense it as well or even knew what it was? Tony had been sparing with words when it came to the human who’s supposed to become his teammate, which he didn’t question much back then because he was too hyped about the fact that he might become an Avenger. His rational thinking had returned so now he was becoming unsure if Tony truly found a good match for him. At least the man looked like he’s already some fighting experience and survival skills.

Realization hit Wade like a hoof in the face. Stark was setting him up with a newbie and forcing a bond that wasn’t even there to begin with. The history of the Avengers coming together was common knowledge. Every rider had been friends with their dragon before, which was the reason they worked together so perfectly well. Tony was the only one who didn’t have a partner, claiming he worked best on his own and still had to be proven otherwise. Despite his fairly defect moral compass Wade had never hunted children or baby dragons. He also didn’t see himself as a great guardian or teacher. That’s why he didn’t get how Tony thought it was a bright idea to throw this hatchling at him. If the project failed he would end up having his blood on his hands and end up taking all the blame.

„Objection! This is a kid, I thought I’m going to get a fully grown partner here!“, Deadpool interjected, slapping his palm down on the table for added effect, interrupting Tony’s little round of introduction. Beating around the bush wasn’t exactly Wade’s strength, and he wanted to address the obvious problem right away.

„I am an adult.“, came the miffed reply from the brunet who wasn’t sneaking glances anymore and went over to glaring at him.

„I’m not supporting child labor, shame on you Stark.“

„Shut up, Wilson. He’s way older than he looks and attending of his own free will contrary to you.“

Letting out an annoyed huff Wade crossed his arms, featuring his best pouty face. If his prospects had been shitty before they’d only become worse. He definitely wasn’t the right one for this job but at the same time he didn’t want to be sent back into the mountain prison. He’d just have to come up with another escape plan where he agreed to become a ride after some arguing and buzz off as soon as they let their guard down. There’s always some trouble ahead and surely they wouldn’t waste their precious resources to hunt him down.

„We’re aware that you both lack experience and trust in each other. That’s why we’ll train together and give you a common space.“, Steve raised his voice, attempting to redirect the heated discussion.

„Ah yes, taking away the privacy will surely dissolve any tension.“

„This isn’t some dating service. You don’t need to turn into love birds like those two, just function.“ Tony pointed out in his usual ‚helpful’ way, dismissing his statement with a wave of his hand towards Steve and James.

Peter was too taken aback to state his own opinion, still trying to take in all the news. Tony hadn’t mentioned that he’d have to live together with a complete stranger, who didn’t make a great first impression either. Apparently Wade wasn’t content with the decision either even if their age difference was the smallest issue. At least that’s what he thought until said human spoke up once more, easing his previously defensive stance with a careless shrug.

„I have nothing to lose.“

**Author's Note:**

> In this story dragonshifters got three different names  
> The first one is given by their sires and only shares with close friends or mates  
> The second is their human one which they can pick themselves  
> Thirdly the nickname they can also choose themselves or get called by others  
> Just in case you got confused why there are so many...


End file.
